


Drowning In Your Eyes (Yooseven Hamliza AU)

by ThatDuckInParis



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Hamilton AU, Helpless, M/M, Songfic, originl version found on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDuckInParis/pseuds/ThatDuckInParis
Summary: This is a Songfic Yooseven story based on the love story of Alexander Hamilton and Elizabeth Schuyler (from the musical, of course) also known as Hamliza. Same plot but it has the current timeline of the Mystic Messenger Universe. Here is the actual summary of the story:Agent 707 is the recent member of the RFA recruited by Rika. As soon as she met him, she believed that Seven would be the perfect match for her beloved cousin. They instantly fell in love and got married. Though, they also went through trials because of Seven's dangerous job but everything ended up to be okay as they began to see tart a family.Although everything went wrong as soon as a certain girl came along and planned to ruin their relationship forever...





	Drowning In Your Eyes (Yooseven Hamliza AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally my 200 followers special for my tumblr account (that-duck-in-paris) of which I decided to make a short series. Please note that between this and The Soundtrack of Our Lives (aka my other Yooseven fanfic which I also posted here), it may have some slow updates. I'll try to find away to fix that and update more, but for the meantime I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> I got this idea because I also had other Yooseven AU ideas including Yooseven as Phan (Dan + Phil) or other ships that they remind me of. I have recently gotten into the Hamilton fandom so I decided that this seems like a goo idea since I also consider myself to be good at Songfics.
> 
> That's enough blabbering for now, I hope you enjoy.

“Where are you taking me?”

Rika dragged the newest member of the RFA by the hand. Knowing Seven for a few weeks now, she concluded he would be the perfect match for someone she knew very well. “I’m about to change your life,” she vaguely replied, as she brought him across the room where the RFA party was being held.

“Then by all means, lead the way,” Seven replied, thinking that this was just a joke. He felt good working here, knowing that people would benefit from the parties they held. But what Rika replied with was a bit intriguing. She was about to change his life? What was that supposed to mean.

It all made sense when they stopped in front of a cute, short brunette with the most beautiful purple eyes Seven ever saw. He felt his heart beat a little faster, but he was great at hiding his emotions and feelings. Being a hacker for a secret agency, he was used to it. “Heyyyyy,” he causally introduced himself. “I’m Agent 707, but you can call me Seven. I work as a hacker for a secret agency meant to protect people.”

‘You idiot, it’s the first time you meet a cute guy and the first thing you tell him is your job.’ He thought to himself.  
The boy he was talking to looked a but flustered. “Yoosung Kim, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He introduced, putting out his hand for him to shake. “Kim?” He questioned, as he shook his hand.

Rika smiled mischievously. “My cousin,” she explained. Yoosung smiled a bit. “Thank you for all your service,” he said. It took Seven a few moments to realize that he was talking about his job. He decided to play it cool. “If it takes hacking beyond national borders for us to meet, it may all have been worth it,” he flirted. 

The poor kid’s face grew red, and he looked away flustered. Rika smiled in satisfaction at his look and turned around leaving the two of them to be alone together. “I’ll leave you to it!”

«★» 

Yoosung sat at his desk reading the message Seven just sent him. 

It was very unlike the student for him to slack off on his studies, but he really wanted to continue talking to Seven. He laughed at his new boyfriend’s humor which he got very much. 

They have started dating not very long after they met during the party, a whole year ago. Yoosung had fallen in love with him the moment he had first laid eyes on him. If there was one word to describe how he felt with the silly redhead it was helpless. He knew he should get it together since he’s already a college student and he should focus more on his studies but he always put his boyfriend first. 

Rika walked into the room he was in and peeked over to look at the messages they sent to each other. “I’m just saying if you really love me, you would share him,” she teased.

“Ha!” Yoosung leaned back, to push his cousin away from him. They both laughed. 

«★» 

Yoosung stared at his boyfriend from across the dining room. 

Unfortunately for him, Seven had decided not to take the dinner very seriously. Seven told him in advance that, that was the night he planned to ask his father something important. Yoosung had his ideas, but he didn’t want to give himself too much false hope. 

Every time Seven made a move that he knew his father would disapprove of, he died inside. He felt like crying his eyes out every time he did something stupid. It wasn’t that he wanted Seven to change. He loved him just the way he was.

It was just that he really wanted his dad to approve of them, and to agree to whatever Seven wanted to do for him. On one hand, he knew that if Seven kept his up, they would be through for sure. On the other, he knew that there was nothing that his mind can’t do.

Seven was a genius. He knew that. 

Then suddenly Mr. Kim stood up from his chair and made his way across the room to his boyfriend. He thought that ‘this was it. We’re never gonna see each other anymore.’

But his father shook Seven’s hand and whispered “Be true,” to him. He glanced back at Yoosung and started smiling happily. Whatever Seven asked his father, he approved. That made him happy.

«★» 

“So what did you ask my dad, hm?”

Yoosung’s dad let them go out for a short walk so Seven could talk to him. He looked into his boyfriend’s eyes and felt as if the sky’s the limit. “Nothing much,” he replied nonchalantly, fidgeting with something in his pocket (plot twist:it’s a fidget spinner, lol jk).

Yoosung groaned and put them to a stop. They both sat at bench nearby, taking the peacefulness of the night in. “Come on, Sev,” Yoosung looked up at him and pleaded. “Tell meeee. Please?”

Seven sighed. ‘Why does he have to be so cute all the time?’ He asked himself. He smiled and bent drown on one knee and pulled out the thing in his pocket. Yoosung gasped at the sight of it. 

It was a golden fidget spinner.

Nah I’m kidding, Seven pulled out a ring.

“Yoosung Kim…Will you marry me?” He proposed. He saw that there were tears in Yoosung’s eyes. “Yes, oh my god. I do!”  
He held the smaller boy tight in his arms, never wanting to let go. He knew that his life has gone to hell as soon as he ran away from his family all those years ago. He knew that he shouldn’t even be married to anyone due to the risk of them being hurt since he was a secret agent. But he knew that as long as Yoosung was in his life, everything was gonna be fine.

«★» 

He walked down the aisle as his heart bested faster than ever in his chest. 

He was his cousin, and her fiancée whom he hated so much, waving at him as he passed by. He passed his friends from the RFA smiling encouragingly at him (well, Zen and Jaehee were since Jumin rarely smiles). He didn’t know how he felt after all of this.  
Was he happy? Of course, he was. But that wasn’t the right word. It felt like anxiety or stress, but more pleasant. He felt like there was nothing he can do about it, and that was okay. Like a more positive version of giving up. How does he describe this feeling? 

But then he saw Saeyoung’s face as he waited for him at the altar. He remembered what it was called, what it was like. The overwhelming feeling of submissiveness(?) to be with the one he loved dearly. That was the way Seven made him feel. That boy got him…

“You may now kiss the groom.”

…helpless.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
